


Welcome to Kimlasca High

by rnedagemacaroni



Series: Tales of Omegaverse [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnedagemacaroni/pseuds/rnedagemacaroni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Luke haven't been together for long but already they're faced with many problems that will threaten to tear them apart. Will they fix things in time to save their relationship or is it already too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst Day Ever

He remembers it so clearly, that night... 

He moans out as his back arches off the bed, his mind muddled and foggy as his body responds whorishly to the pleasure being felt. 

A steady but harsh rhythm, a feeling of being filled to the brim, and that spot that makes him see stars and cry out in pure ecstasy. A hearty yet breathy laugh from the body looming over him. 

"That good huh?" 

His mind is too far gone with pleasure to even attempt to make a response so he does the next best thing, he moans like a harlot in heat. 

More of that intoxicating laughter and suddenly he's flipped over onto his stomach, his hips pulled up and held by two large hands. The rhythm changes, faster, more erratic, more of that one spot and he has to bury his face in the sheets lest he become too loud. He can feel himself close to cumming, so close it hurts but in a good way, his cock is leaking heavily already and with a few more thrusts into him, he cums all over the sheets a moan muffled by the bed sheets. His mind instantly starts to fade to dark, his mind becoming sluggish with exhaustion and sleepiness, but a slap to his rear keeps him awake. 

"Don't fall asleep now, I'm not done with you yet." 

Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as his body started to become overstimulated, the man behind him thrusting in and out in mercilessly. The pleasure was still there but ebbing away into pain. 

"C-Can't you hurry up?" He whined, fisting the sheets into his hands. 

"A-Almost there, don't worry...!" 

A few more thrusts in and out, in and out, in and out, becoming more and more erratic, a little sloppy, he felt warm seed filling his insides which elicited a whole new feeling of pleasure. Just as he was basking in the after effects of their coitus he felt a strange pressure in his back end, it was a good pressure though, something that felt right at an instinctual level, so he let his body relax and despite his best efforts to remain awake, his vision went black and he fell asleep. 

\--

"Seriously? It's been 3 months and I'm still having dreams about that night." A red headed boy sighs to himself as he stands in his bathroom washing his underwear in the sink. 

A knock at the door startled the boy.

"Luke, darling are you okay in there?" His mother said softly through the door, "You've been in there for quite some time..." 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Luke replied hurriedly, tossing his half cleaned underwear in his clothes hamper. 

"Well, alright then, but hurry up or you'll be late for school." She sighed and walked away. 

Luke groaned and started rushing around to get ready for school and was downstairs all ready in record breaking time. He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl they always have sitting on the table. He was about to take a bite when someone grabbed it out of his hand and took a bite from it. 

"It's about time you got ready, dreck." 

"Hey! Asch that was my apple!" Luke fumed. 

"Well now it's mine so get your own." Asch said, making a show out of taking another bite. 

"Whatever..." Luke huffed and grabbed another apple, "Let's just hurry up and get going..." 

"Hah, like you're one to be saying that," Asch flicked his brothers forehead as he walked past him, "Ramdas had the car ready half an hour ago, we were just waiting for you." 

Luke didn't reply he just stuck his tongue out at his brothers retreating back and followed him outside. 

It took them all of ten minutes to drive to the school and when they got there, a six foot tall blonde teen was standing at the front gate waiting for them. 

"Guy!" Luke smiled ear to ear, rushed out of the car before it had even fully stopped, and ran over to the blonde pulling him down for a quick kiss. 

Guy laughed and returned the affection and pulled the red head into a hug, "It's nice to see you too." 

Asch made a gagging noise, "You two make me sick." 

Luke smirked comically, "You're just jealous because I have a loving boyfriend and you're still all by yourself." 

"HAH! As IF you dreck, have fun exchanging saliva with your ape of a boyfriend." Asch said as he walked away and out of sight. 

"You know for being twins you guys sure are different." Guy said as he took Luke's hand into his own and started leading him inside the school. 

"Whatever, the less I'm like Asch the better off I am." 

Guy chuckled, "Well at the very least you both have the same firey attitude." 

Luke made a face, "Please don't ever say that again..." 

"Right, right... Hey by the way," Guy stopped walking and pulled Luke to face him, "How are you feeling today? You told me before you've been feeling sick in the morning lately." 

"Hm? I feel fine, I didn't feel nauseas at all this morning." Luke smiled, "You worry too much, I told you it was probably just a stomach flu or something." 

Guy smiled back, "Well as long as you're feeling better, that's what really counts." 

"What, is that Alpha instinct of yours finally kicking in and trying to make sure I'm okay?" Luke teased. 

"Well one of us needs to have that instinct and I bet it's not going to be you." Guy said back playfully. 

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, an omega like me can't have over protective animalistic instincts like you Alphas can." He laughed, "Not that I want to." 

"Whatever you say." Guy smiled. 

At that moment the bell went off and the two had to part ways, Luke making his way to his first class of the day, health. 

He walked into the class and took his seat right behind his brother and instantly was trying to fall asleep because this class is boring and for some reason the teacher liked to pick on him.... Speaking of the devil, the teacher walked in and greeted the class. 

"Good morning, I hope everyone did the reading I assigned because today we're going to have a pop quiz." The teacher smiled... If it could even be considered a smile. It was more like a smirk marking the demise of everyones good will and cheer while said teacher laughed maniacally in the background. 

If anything was to be said about this teacher it was that he was a bit of an asshole. Jade Curtiss was Kimlasca High's health teacher and it was no secret, he loved to watch his students suffer. He got results, however, he has yet to have a single student fail his class in the... Whatever amount of years he's been at the school. Though his students often suffered severe emotional and mental torture, Jade had skill in ensuring their passing his class with the highest score possible. 

"Hey, Asch." Luke whispered, tugging lightly on his twins hair, "What were we supposed to study?" 

"Are you serious you dreck?" Asch hissed back, "If you don't pay attention don't push it on me to tell you what you missed." 

"C'mon, you're my older brother, you're supposed to help me in my times of need, it's like... Brother law or something!" Luke tugged harder on Asch's hair. 

"Brother law my ass, you just want me to give you all the answers!" He swatted Luke's hand away from his hair. 

"Asch, pleeeeeaaaaaaassse, I can't take another fail, my GPA is bad enough as it is!" Luke whined. 

"How is that MY problem, maybe if you applied yourself to your school work you wouldn't have this issue!" 

"I agree with young Asch's statement." 

Both brothers halted their whispered argument and looked up to see their teacher smiling down at them. Well fuck. 

"I'm sorry to inform you but I don't tolerate whispering as such in my class." Jade smiled and readjusted his glasses, "Now would you be so kind as to move seats over there Asch?" 

"What!? Why me, he's the one who started talking to me!" Asch was flabbergasted at this request, "Why do I have to move!?" 

Luke was snickering behind Asch's back at the situation, "You heard him Asch, you gotta move." 

Jade clapped his hands, "Now, now you two, I won't have anymore of this, Asch would you kindly?" He gestured to an empty seat at the back of the opposite side of the room. 

Asch grumbled and gathered his things and moved seats, glaring daggers at Luke the whole time. When he sat down he caught Luke's eyes and motioned his thumb across his throat, promising pain and suffering later. Luke just flicked him off. 

"Now that that is taken care of, Luke," Jade leaned down close to his student, "Would you be so kind as to do me a favor?"

"U-Um.... Okay?" Luke stuttered nervously, this was not going to be good, "What is it?" 

"Meet me after school, you have detention." Jade stood up straight and walked back to the front without waiting for some sort of reaction or response. 

Luke gaped at this and turned to look at Asch who was smirking condescendingly at his younger brother, mouthing 'Serves you right dreck' at him. Luke groaned and hit his head on his desk. 

"You're all sadists, I just know it...." Luke mumbled to himself. 

Luke managed to survive the rest of the class (though he's sure he failed the quiz) and made it to lunch time without snapping at someone. Asch and him always brought their own lunches just because it was easier and they sat down at their usual table and were shortly joined by Guy.

"Wow, who died to make you guys look so miserable?" He asked placing his tray of food on the table and taking his seat next to Luke. 

"I hate my health teacher." Luke said monotone. 

"Maybe if you didn't always cause trouble he wouldn't be like that towards you." Asch said off handedly as he picked at his food. 

"Well maybe I wouldn't cause 'trouble'," Luke made air quotes with his fingers, "If a certain brother of mine would just help me out once in a while." 

"Help? Why should I help you?" Asch glared at Luke, "All you ever do is get me sent to different areas of the classroom! Why should I ever help you?" 

Luke was about to say something but Asch cut him off quickly, "And don't say brother law because there is NO such thing." 

Luke pouted and just started grumbling into his sandwich. Guy laughed nervously and patted Luke's head. 

"Hey it's okay, I'm sure it's not that bad." 

"Not that bad!?" Luke turned on Guy, who instantly regretted saying anything, "I got detention because my health teacher is a sadistic asshole who's sole purpose in life is probably to make his students so miserable they lose all meaning for life!" 

Asch snorted because to some degree he would agree with Luke's statement. 

"And Asch is right up there with him cause he loves to just see me fail!" 

"H-hey now..." Guy started, seeing the ticking time bomb about to go off here, "No need to make such accusations." He said trying to placate the situation. 

"I like to see you fail?" Asch ground out, "Really? If I wanted to see you fail I wouldn't push you so hard to get your work done or tell you to figure it out on your own! You won't learn anything if I just give you all the answers, how about you use your head for once and apply yourself!" 

Asch grabbed the rest of his lunch, stood up, and stormed out of the cafeteria, Luke just sighed dramatically. 

"Whatever!" Luke finished eating his sandwich and huffed, "Ugh I hate this school and everyone in it..." 

Guy laughed lightly as he bit into an apple, "You're just having a bad day, don't worry I bet tomorrow will be better and hopefully I'm the one person in the school you actually do like." 

"Well that's a given that I like you, but everyone else I hate." Luke grabbed the chocolate pudding off Guy's tray and started eating it, "Seriously, I hate all of my teachers except Van and even then I get picked on." 

"Well teachers are there to push you to become someone great, they can't be nice all the time." 

Luke slowly narrowed his eyes at Guy and there was a small pause before he spoke, "Are you on their side?" 

"Eh? What? No!" Guy had to backtrack before this blew up in his face, "All I'm saying is... Well what I'm trying to say is..." 

"You think I deserved getting detention and Asch is right. That's what you're saying." Luke huffed coming to his own conclusion, "Thanks Guy, here I thought you were the one person I could rely on to be on my side, I see I was wrong." 

He stood up without further ado and walked off without cleaning up his lunch or anything. 

"Wait Luke!" Guy called out to him, "That's not what I was saying at all!" 

Guy quickly cleaned up the table and chased after Luke who he found sitting in the quad pouting. He sat next to Luke and sighed loudly. 

"You and Asch really do have that quick temper in common." 

Luke groaned, "Just leave me alone if that's all you're going to say." 

"Luke, listen," Guy said, leaning over to look clearly at the red head, "I'm on your side but that doesn't mean I can agree with you every time. I mean you aren't an angel by any means, you're going to get in trouble with teachers at some point and deserve it..." 

Luke glared at him and made the motion of starting to stand up but Guy grabbed his arm and held him in place, "Luke, just..." Guy sighed, "I love you but you sure can be difficult sometimes..." 

Luke huffed, "Well sorry..." 

"Just know that I'm here for you, but you got yourself into this and you need to deal with the consequences." 

There was a long pause and Guy thought he had said the wrong thing again and was about to apologize but Luke cut him off before he could say anything. 

"I know but..." Luke groaned again, "It's just hard is all." 

"Yeah well that's life." Guy laughed. 

The warning bell rang and Guy stood up and stretched, "Alright well we gotta get to class, try not to get in too much trouble okay?" 

Luke stood up and smacked Guy's shoulder, "Smart ass... I don't feel like getting more detention than I already have so no need to worry about that." 

"Just making sure," Guy smiled and pulled Luke in for a hug, "I'll wait for you after your detention, I'll walk you home since I doubt Asch will wait for you with Ramdas." 

"The day Asch does something nice like that is the day cheagles learn to fly." Luke hugged Guy back and leaned up for a kiss which Guy happily obliged to. 

"Either way, hurry up and get to your next class before you get in trouble for being late." Guy slapped Luke's rear and pushed him lightly in the direction of his next class. 

Luke blushed as red as his hair, "GUY!" 

"Hey you're going to be late, get going!" He laughed loud and boisterously at his blushing love. 

Luke ran off shouting profanities at Guy who was laughing the whole time before rushing off to his next class as well. 

Luke's next class was P.E. and this was about the only class he was passing with flying colors. He met Asch in the changing room and for the first minute or so they were changing their clothes in silence before Luke spoke up. 

"Sorry for earlier..." He almost had to grind it out as he was never one for apologizing, especially to Asch, "I didn't mean to sound like a whiney brat." 

"Well you are one whether I like it or not, but I'll deal with you anyways." Asch said as he closed his locker and started walking away, "So apology accepted." 

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled and finished changing as well slamming his locker shut and following Asch into the gym. The two brothers took their usual seats side by side with one another as Van walked into the gym. 

"Alright everyone, the national physical education exam is coming up in a month and if you don't pass that exam, you don't pass my class." Van started right off the bat, "And as it stands right now, I'm looking at some of you already who aren't going to pass, so let's get straight to it and start working on improving your chances." 

Luke always zoned out at moments like this because, again, he was passing this class with flying colors . He glanced over at Asch for a second and noticed how intently Asch was paying attention to Van's words, or rather, to Van himself. 

A faint blush dusted Asch's cheeks as Van demonstrated some of the pre-workout stretches they were going to do, watching closely as Van's muscles moved and stretched beneath his skin, the way his shorts would ride up just enough to get his heart racing in anticipation as Van did leg stretches, and that feeling of disappointment as Van's shorts would move back into place without revealing anything. Asch swallowed and took a deep breath trying to keep his hormones in check and had to look away before he hit the point of no return. His gaze fell on Luke who was smirking and had this knowing look on his face, which made Asch blush again and glare at him. 

"What are you looking at?" Asch hissed. 

"Oh nothing, you know though," Luke practically purred out, "You might want to not be so obvious when you're drooling over someone." 

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Asch looked away, trying to pay attention to the lecture again. 

"You're about as subtle as a freight train." Luke teased. 

"Alright then," Van started, having finished the demonstration, "Who would like to volunteer first for this exercise?" 

Luke saw an opportunity.... And he took it. He grabbed Asch's hand and raised it for him and shouted, "Asch volunteers!" 

Asch looked utterly shocked, "WHAT!?" 

Van laughed, "Well then, come over here Asch." 

Asch blushed and made his way over. Van stood to the side and told him to do exactly as he had just done. Asch, being Asch of course, having been put on the spot like that messed up multiple times and Van walked over to him. 

"You have the initial idea down but you need to bend down further to stretch out the back muscle, like this." Van took hold of Asch's hips and repositioned them and started to gently put him in the right stretching position. 

Asch flushed so red, he was more red than his hair. Van patted him on the back. 

"There you have it, use this technique and you're less likely to injure yourself during the exam or any workout you do." Van explained, "You may take your seat again." 

Asch couldn't move fast enough back to his seat and when he got there he glared daggers at Luke. If looks could kill, Luke would be dead a hundred times over. Said person of course was sniggering at him with no sense of remorse at all. 

"I will end your existence." Asch growled. 

"I can't take you seriously with your face as red as a tomato." Luke smirked. 

"Dreck, just you wait, I'll get you back for this." 

The rest of the class went by quickly as did the rest of the day, when the dismissal bell rang Asch left with Ramdas back home while Luke headed for Jade's classroom to start his detention. When he got there the door was cracked open and he could hear voices. He was about to knock and alert the two people in the room of his presence there but something stopped him. 

"P-Peony...!" A low moan. 

"My, how cute you can be Jade~" Came an unfamiliar voice. 

A growl and a slap, "S-stop this at once, how many times have I told you not here?" 

"Aw, but Jade, it has such a feel of danger and unknown to do it here!" The other voice whined. 

"No." A quick reply. 

Luke could hear the pout in the others voice, "Fiiiiine, but I'm letting you know that you better be prepared when you come home. I'll be waiting for you." 

Footsteps sounded and Luke panicked, he raised his hand to knock on the door but it opened before his fist could make contact. He looked up at the one who opened the door, a tall blonde man with dark sun kissed skin and eyes as blue as the ocean itself stood in front of him. 

"Oh my, my, my, an eavesdropper?" The man said in a slightly sing song voice, "Jade there's a little mouse at your door." 

"Oh?" Jade stood up and came over, "Ah, I've been waiting for you Mr. Fabre, do come in and sit yourself at any desk." 

The tan man moved aside to let Luke in, who scurried as fast as he could to a desk on the farthest side of the room. 

"Well I'll see you later my cute Jade, remember what I said~" The man practically sauntered out of the room. 

"I'll do my very best to forget by the time I get home." Jade sighed and closed the classroom door and turned to Luke, "I do apologize for that little display, he is a little uncouth at times." 

"Who is he?" Luke as innocently, "If you don't mind my asking." 

"Dear me, so nosey, first the eavesdropping, now an interrogation?" Jade gave an over dramatic sigh, "What am I to do with such a naughty student? Perhaps another hour of detention?" 

"Alright, I get it, I won't ask questions." Luke huffed. 

"Excellent, your detention starts now by the way, no talking, no getting up, no nothing." Jade instructed as he sat down at his desk and pulled out the quizzes from earlier and started to grade them, "I would suggest you use this time to complete some of the homework you always fail to turn in." 

"You really do like to see your students fall into a chasm of self-depricating misery, don't you?" 

"Ah, ah, no talking." Jade wagged his finger back and forth without looking up from the papers he's grading. 

Luke sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started doodling whatever came to mind. About ten minutes in to his detention, Luke started feeling odd. It started as an off set feeling and as the minutes ticked by he started to feel slightly nauseas, which a few minutes after that he was certain that he was going to be sick. 

"Dammit..." He thought to himself, "Not now, ugh, what's with this stomach flu?"

He groaned and swallowed heavily, he crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head on them, doing deep breathes trying everything he could think of to keep the bile down. It worked for all of a minute. He was going to make an attempt to ask for permission to go to the bathroom but his situation was precarious enough without opening his mouth. He could feel the contents of his stomach churning around and he knew the point of no return was coming so he covered his mouth and shot up out of his seat and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom. He made it just in time, a moment later and it would've ended up on the bathroom floor instead of the toilet. 

As he was purging himself of his lunch he heard the door to the restroom open and close and heavy footsteps approach. 

"Luke, are you alright in there?" It was Jade, "Should I call the nurse?" 

After some dry heaving Luke was able to get enough air in his lungs to reply, "N-No I'm okay... I-I just ate something bad at lunch is all."

"If you say so, do gather your things and go home and rest when you're done in there," Jade said and then left Luke alone in the restroom. 

After he was done expelling the contents of his stomach from his body he stood up on wobbly legs and flushed the toilet, he went over to the sink and began rinsing his mouth out as best he could. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Okay, it's just a stomach flu, but should it really be lasting this long...?" He asked to no one in particular. 

He sighed and dried his hands off and made his way back to the classroom to gather his things. Jade was back in his original place at his desk and he was watching Luke over the rims of his glasses, which unsettled Luke a little. 

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Luke asked rather rudely. 

"Oh no reason, just observing how you're doing," Jade smiled, "I care terribly deeply for all of my students after all." 

"Bullshit..." Luke muttered under his breath. 

"Hm? Did you say something?" Jade's smile saying he knows what Luke said. 

"Oh! Nothing, nothing..." Luke finished gathering his things, "I'll...Just be going now." 

"One moment Luke, would you mind coming here for a second?" Jade stood up and walked around to stand in front of his desk.

Luke blinked and walked over, "Okay?" 

"How long have you been sick like this?" Jade leaned down to inspect Luke closely. 

"Uh... About a week...?" Luke looked confused, "It's just a stomach flu or something." 

"Hm, I wonder." Jade readjusted his glasses and went back to sit down, "Alright, you may go, do take it easy though, I would feel just absolutely awful to lose a student to illness so early in the semester." 

"Really?" 

"Of course, I have yet to have a student fail my class and you are very close to breaking my perfect record, I can't have that now can I?" Jade smiled, "It'd be a shame to lose you before I can reform you into something worth while." 

"Of course..." Luke turned around and left without saying anything else. 

He walked out the front doors of the school and saw Guy sitting on the top step fiddling with something, he walked over and nudged him slightly with his foot. 

"What are you messing around with?" Luke asked. 

"Just something from my mechanics class," Guy said standing up and placing the object in his bag, "Isn't it a bit early for you to be out of detention?" 

"Oh, um... Well, I guess he just didn't want to stay much longer or something, he let me go early." Luke said nervously. 

Guy had this look like he knew he was lying but didn't say anything about it, "Well alright I guess, let's get you home then." 

Hand in hand they left the school and started the short walk to Luke's house. 

Jade watched them leave from his classroom window, "Curiouser and curiouser, I wonder if he's even considered the possibility." He said out loud to himself. 

Once at Luke's house Guy said he had to get home himself because his sister is waiting for him so Luke bid him farewell and went inside to his room.... Or at least that's what he intended to do but his door was locked. Which means someone was in his room and he had a good idea who it was. 

"ASCH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He shouted as he banged on the door. 

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sound of me looking for blackmail in your room." Asch said nonchalantly. 

"What!? Don't go snooping through my stuff asshole! Let me in!" Luke started wiggling the doorknob and trying to force his way in. 

"Sorry, no can do baby brother, not until I get my revenge on you." Asch started rummaging around in Luke's desk drawers and low and behold he found his diary, "What's this, you keep a diary?" 

Luke froze, his diary was something his parents had made him do since he was little since he always tended to forget things, memories, people, places. It was a safe haven of his and it held some very dear secrets.... Such as an intimate night spent with a certain blonde that if anyone found out about it it could lead to Luke being in serious trouble. 

See, as an omega, Luke is a rarity. Omegas are hard to find especially those of Luke and Asch's caliber, their omega hormones are practically off the charts making them extremely fertile and desirable among Alphas. So Luke's virginity is invaluable and it's considered extremely scandalous for an Omega to give their virginity away without being mated first to their chosen Alpha. An Omega who's lost their innocence without an Alpha mate are considered to be nothing more than whores who are willing to spread their legs for anyone, it leaves a poor image for the families especially those who belong to high society such as the Fabre's. Plus everyone knows Luke and Guy aren't mated, they both lack the mating mark and Guy hasn't scented on Luke yet. So this could get messy really fast. 

"Asch don't you dare read that!" Luke shouts as he tries to kick down the door, "That's private for a reason!" 

"Privacy is a luxury you lost when you got on my bad side." Asch said as he flopped down on Luke's bed and started flipping through his diary, "You write like a love struck school girl by the way." 

"SHUT UP and stop reading it!!" 

"You write about Guy so much I'm getting cavities from how sweet it is." Asch deadpans as he continues to flip through the book, "Oh? What's this, you went to the senior party after mother expressly forbade either of us from going?" 

"UGH can you PLEASE stop reading it!" Luke was desperate and begging was not beneath him at this point, "Asch please, I'll do whatever you say just stop reading!" 

"If you're that intent on getting me not to read this then that means there's something worth while in here to use against you." 

"Aaaasssch.... PLEEEAAAAAASE!" Luke whined and begged. 

There was no reply this time, no witty come back or remark, just silence. This made Luke nervous because Asch would never miss an opportunity to take a shot at his younger brother. 

"...Asch?" Luke said in a small voice. 

The door unlocked and opened and Asch stood there staring in disbelief at Luke. 

"You... I..... I can't even...." Asch struggled to make a coherent sentence, "Are you stupid or something!?" 

Asch grabbed Luke by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. He got right into Luke's face holding up the diary. 

"Do you even realize what you've done? Bringing shame like this onto our family?" Asch hissed out in a low voice. 

"I told you not to read my diary, that was private!" Luke shouted, "Besides it's not like anyone knows, just Guy and me and now you, I don't see what the issue is!" 

"Don't see the issue!?" Asch couldn't believe the naiveté of his younger sibling, "If anyone finds out about this think of what it will do with our family standing! Why don't you ever think before you do things like this!?" 

"Well what would you have done in my situation!? Just gone right out and told everyone!?" Luke shoved Asch, "How about instead of always trying to pass your holier than thou judgement on me you try looking at it from my point of view!"

Asch shoved back, "You're point of view is so skewed I'd have to be mentally dead in the head to even fathom what you were thinking!" 

"And what you think you're any better!?" Luke shove Asch back, harder this time, knocking him back a couple steps, "What about your engagement to Natalia huh!? What, are you going to toss that aside so that you can go chasing after Van? Real smart decision there! Ever think of what that'll do to the family reputation" He spat out with utter venom in his voice.

Asch grabbed the front of Luke's shirt with both hands and pulled him close, "Don't you dare try to bring me down to your level you dreck. My situation is NOTHING like the one you've landed yourself in." 

Luke's face was flushed from the sheer rage he felt and tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes, "Because you're always so fucking perfect! Seriously, perfect little Asch, can't do anything wrong! So sorry I'm a disgrace in your eyes!" 

Luke was shouting at this point and he shoved Asch away from him and was about to continue with his tirade but in a second flat he was doubled over on the floor shouting in agony, a pain blossoming from his stomach and shooting through the rest of his body. Asch ran over and kneeled next to his brother. 

"Luke! Luke, what's wrong!?" Asch asked fear evident in his voice. 

He looked around for something that could help and then ran over to the door and unlocked it and practically ripped it off it's hinges to open it, running down the hall shouting, "RAMDAS! SOMEONE! HELP!" 

In any other situation, Luke would have laughed at Asch for losing his composure right now but all he could do in this moment was try and deal with pain he was feeling. He heard rapid and multiple footsteps approaching but he never saw who it was because soon enough his vision started to fade and he passed out.


	2. The Oh Shit Moment

When Luke woke up he was laying on something soft and extremely comfortable, his bed? There was a cool cloth on his forehead and the room was dark, he must have been out for a while if the sun had gone down. He tried to sit up but groaned at the stiffness his body felt and how it made the room start to spin. 

"Hey don't get up, you need to rest." Said a voice to the side. 

Luke looked over and had to squint a bit to see who it was in the dark, "...Guy?" 

"Yeah it's me, your brother called me over after you had been put to bed." Guy stood up from the chair he was sitting in and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at Luke, "Why didn't you tell me you were this sick?" 

"I'm not that sick, I just got too worked up earlier." Luke huffed, swallowing thickly, his throat dry and scratchy, "Asch and I were arguing and the next thing I knew it I was on the floor in pain." 

Guy looked concerned as he grabbed the glass of water sitting on the bedside table and helped Luke sit up so he could drink some, "Well whatever happened you scared the living day lights out of everyone." 

Luke had the decency to look ashamed, "Sorry..." He said in a small voice. 

Guy pulled Luke into a tight hug, "Don't apologize just.... Just.... Don't you dare ever scare me like this again."

"Guy...?" Luke returned the hug.

"I was terrified when Asch called me, he sounded scared, I've never heard him sound like that," Guy pulled back to look at Luke, "I thought something terrible had happened to you because I know you haven't been feeling well lately."

Luke didn't even know what to say to that, he just felt bad. He didn't mean to make people worry like that, Asch and Guy least of all. 

There was a knock at the door and it opened slightly, Asch sticking his head in, "Is he awake?" 

"Well he's in an upright position." Guy joked. 

Asch walked in holding a bowl of soup, "You need to eat something, you've been out for a few hours." 

"Hours!? What time is it?" Luke was shocked.

"It's 8:00, so welcome to the land of the coherent Sleeping Beauty." Asch said as he handed the bowl to Luke with a spoon, "By the way, I covered for you with mother and father as best I could." 

"What did you tell them?" Luke asked as he started eating the soup, mmm, chicken noodle. 

"I said you hadn't been feeling well today and that you had pulled a muscle bad in gym class and it just started acting up because of our argument." Asch explained, "There sending for a physician for you tomorrow though so you're not going to school until you get a check-up." 

Luke sighed heavily, "Great..." 

"Hey," Guy took a serious tone, "You need this check-up, we're all worried sick about you so don't act like that." 

Luke scratched the back of his head and lowered it, "Yeah I know, sorry." 

Asch cleared his throat, "So how long have you been sick for? Gailardia says it's been going on for a while." 

"Not even, barely a week... But I swear it's only the stomach flu, it's not even that bad." 

"You passed out after writhing in pain on the floor, you've lost all rights to say it's not that bad." Asch deadpanned, "Either way, get some more rest, I'm taking tomorrow off from school to be with you for the check-up." 

"What why!?" 

"I asked him to." Guy spoke up, "I can't get out of my classes, I'm a senior so I asked him to be there in my place so that I can get the whole story because chances are you would only tell us bits and pieces to try and make people not worry about you." 

Luke blushed in embarrassment, "N-No I wouldn't and I don't need anyone there with me!" 

"We're not saying you do, this is for us to have peace of mind." Guy smiled, his tone barring all arguments and excuses Luke would try to make and/or use. 

"Fine..." Luke said in defeat, there was no arguing when Guy spoke like that. 

"Good." Guy placed a kiss on Luke's cheek, "Glad you see it our way." 

"Can you two please cease the lovey dovey displays while I'm around, seriously, I don't need to see it." Asch complained. 

"Sorry sorry." Guy looked slightly embarrassed but all three of them knew he wasn't ashamed. 

"Whatever, I'm going to my room, which is right next door and separated by a thin wall so if I hear anything I'm coming in here to rip your dick off Gailardia." Asch glared at Guy. 

"What? What did I do?" Guy looked confused and scared at the same time. 

Asch narrowed his eyes at Guy, glaring more at him, a dark look passing over his features, "I'm watching you." 

He left, closing the door behind him but they could see his shadow in the crack below the door, standing there for about a minute before he actually left. 

Luke sighed and placed his now empty bowl on the bedside table as Guy look bewildered, "What was that all about?" 

"He knows." Luke said quietly. 

"Knows what?" Guy was still confused.

"About... Us." 

"Everyone knows about us."

"No he KNOWS about us." 

"That doesn't make anything anymore clear." 

"Asch knows you and I had sex!" Luke half shouted, getting frustrated. 

"What!? How did he find out?" Guy looked horrified. 

"He, uh, he read it.... In my diary....?" Luke said quietly. 

There was a pause, "I'm sorry could you repeat that again I think I heard you wrong?" 

"No?" 

"Are you serious, Luke?" Guy groaned putting his head in his hands, "Of all the things you had to write down." 

"It's not my fault he went snooping through my stuff." Luke pouted. 

"Well whether it's his fault or not is not the point, there's no use crying over spilt milk so..." Guy looked thoughtful, "How do we handle this then?"

Luke just shrugged and Guy sighed, "Very helpful Luke, very helpful." 

"Hey I don't know why you're looking to me for ideas, I'm just the pretty face in this relationship."

That made Guy laugh so hard his whole body shook, "And how do you figure that to be true?" 

"Because it's just like in the movies when there's a nefarious duo, one of them is the brains and the other one is there to be pretty," Luke explained enthusiastically, which made the whole explanation only that much more funny, "It's obvious I'm just the pretty one." 

"I think you're confused, it's usually the brain and the brawn." Guy said between fits of laughter, "Not brains and beauty." 

Luke pouted, "Yeah well, shows what you know we're a modern day Bonnie and Clyde..." 

Guy had to turn away in the face of such earnest innocent belief while he laughed his ass off. Luke looked mildly offended and pouted and lay back down.

"If you're going to sit there and laugh at me you can go ahead and leave now."

"Aw, c'mon Luke, I'm sorry." Guy said leaning over to look at Luke.

"No, go away." Luke hid himself under his comforter. 

"Luke..." Guy said in a low voice, "Come out from under there, please?" 

There was no movement for a while and Guy was about to give up but Luke slowly pulled the covers down and looked up at Guy, his cheeks flushed.

"Happy?" 

Guy smiled, "Very."

He leaned down and captured Luke's lips in a kiss, his tongue gliding along the younger boys bottom lip. A small gasp was enough for Guy to gain entrance to the others mouth, deepening the kiss as Guy adjusted his position, so he was looming over Luke. 

Luke whined when Guy pulled away, causing the blonde to chuckle, "What's that sound for?" 

"You can't just kiss me like that with no follow up!" Luke was blushing furiously. 

"Oh, can't I?" Guy teased, "Tell me then, what did you want me to follow up on?" He said in a low lusty voice, leaning down to speak straight into Luke's ear, his breath ghosting along the others skin. 

Luke shuddered and wrapped his arms around Guy's neck in attempts to pull him closer, "You know what." 

"Hmm..." Guy pretended to ponder this, "Was it... This?" He gave a chaste peck to Luke's lips, "Was it this?" He licked a slow line down Luke's neck, "Maybe it's this?" Without warning Guy grabbed Luke's erect member through the covers eliciting a small surprised moan from the red head. 

"G-Guy..!" 

"Oh I think I hit the jackpot." He pulled the covers down and almost came from just sight in front of him. 

Luke always slept in only a T-shirt and his boxer briefs and today was no exception. The porcelain skin, the lean muscle, all of it was beautiful, it took Guy a moment to take the sight in, focusing in on what he was really looking for. He saw how hard Luke was, his member fully erect, straining against it's cloth confines, a wet spot forming already with a thick sticky substance. 

"Look at you," Guy said palming Luke's erection, the other boy biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning, "I've barely touched you and look at this reaction, am I that good?" 

Luke moaned rocking his hips against Guy's hand, desperate for more contact, "Sh-shut up, don't tease...!" 

"Hm, what's that, don't touch you?" Guy pulls back, "Okay if you say so." 

"Guuuuuy....!" Luke whines, trying to pull him back down. 

"What is it Luke?" Guy asks in a sickeningly sweet and innocent voice.

Luke groans, "You know what!" 

"But Luke, don't you remember what Asch said?" Guy said in fake shock.

"Ugh, fuck what Asch said, I want you!" Luke demanded, "I want you now!" 

Guy smirked and pulled Luke into a sitting/kneeling position, "Show me how much you want me." He said standing on his knees in front of Luke, "Beg for me, put on a show." 

Luke scooted forward and took hold of Guy's belt and started undoing it along with his pants pulling them down with his underwear, Guys dick bobbing a bit as it's freed. Luke wastes no time in taking it into his mouth, sucking on it, enjoying the taste and feel of it in his mouth more than he would ever admit out loud. 

Guy groans as he watches Luke suck him off, the feeling of Luke's mouth wrapped around his dick, moving back and forth back and forth, taking him all the way to the base each time. He runs his fingers through Luke's hair gripping it hard and forcing Luke to move faster, Luke moaning as he does this. There's spit trailing down Luke's mouth, his face is flushed, he's looking up at Guy with half lidded lust hazed eyes, Guy has to look away or else he'll cum on the spot. 

Luke saw the effect he had on Guy and started eliciting erotic moans, trying to push Guy over the edge. Luke pulled his underwear down, gripping his aching member and started stroking it, his other hand winding around to his back side, his hole already lubricating itself so his fingers slid right in, he looked back up at Guy who was breathing heavily, watching intently, his hips moving faster. He wasn't going to last much longer. Luke made an attempt to moan louder, but Guy pulled Luke's head all the way forward forcing him to deep throat him. 

"Ah, ah, ah, Asch is in the next room over remember, we don't want him to hear us." Guy chastised as Luke did the best pout he could manage with a massive dick in his mouth, "C'mon, Luke, baby don't do that now, I'm almost there." 

So Luke focused on the task at hand again, jacking off and fingering himself while blowing Guy (Luke is a great multi-tasker). 

"Ah, f-fuck...!" Guy pants out as he's so close to cumming, he pushes Luke back, "Luke turn around and get on your hands and knees." 

"What?" Luke looked confused. 

"Just do it, hurry." Guy groaned as he watches Luke do as he's told, "Bite the pillow." And without warning he plunges straight into Luke's waiting hole, said person shoving their face into their pillow to silence the loud moan that escapes them. 

"I-I thought we weren't s-supposed to do this...!" Luke moans out. 

"Change of plans, keep quiet." Guy ordered in a husky voice, his hands gripping Luke's hips as he plows into him. 

"It's like that night, three months ago..." Luke thought through his pleasure addled mind.

Wanting more of this feeling Luke gripped his dripping member with both hands and started to stroke in rhythm and time with Guy's thrusts, biting his pillow to stifle his moans. Guy leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Luke, his mouth latching onto the gland at the base of his neck, sucking and licking it which sent new waves of pleasure through Luke's body, a base instinct kicking in, he tilted his head, giving Guy better access, his mind fogging over, anticipation setting in... He wants this, but he doesn't know why and then.... Guy pulls back. 

He pulls off and out of Luke, panting and looking shocked. Luke looked back at him startled. 

"W-what's wrong?" Luke said turning over onto his back looking at Guy who sat at the edge of the bed.

"I-I almost mated you." Guy breathed out heavily as he stood up fixing his pants and underwear, "I can't believe I almost did that." He buckled up his belt. 

"Mated, how?" Luke asked confused, "You weren't mating me, we were doing the same thing we always do." 

"Luke I love you but are you really this naÏve?" Guy said running his hand through his hair, "I should've seen this coming, we've been getting really close a mating bond was bound to start forming." He said more to himself than to Luke. 

"I don't get what you're saying." Luke whined, getting frustrated. 

"Look...I-I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow." Guy said as he hurriedly rushed out of the room, leaving Luke sitting on his bed confused. 

His confusion made way to irritation however and he put his undergarments back on and lay back down in bed in a huff, tossing and turning until exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. 

The next morning, Luke's sickness came back with a vengeance, he spent almost a whole hour in the bathroom. Asch stood at the door way to the bathroom watching his brother closely, observing him. 

"How has no one noticed you being this sick yet?" Asch asked rhetorically. 

"Shut up..." Luke groaned, holding onto the toilet like a lifeline. 

"Well good thing your seeing the physician today," Asch said as he inspected his nails, "Perhaps he'll tell us you have some incurable disease and I can finally be an only child." 

"Ha ha ha, so funny." Luke said sarcastically, "It'd take more than a disease to take me down." 

"That's true, I bet it's like colds, idiots can't catch them." 

"What was tha--" Luke stopped mid-sentence to continue purging his stomach of contents it no longer had, dry heaving for a good 30 seconds or so. 

Asch made a face, "That's disgusting." 

When Luke had enough air in his lungs he glared at his brother, "Then don't watch! Go away!" 

"Can't, I have to observe you all morning so I can tell the doctor exactly what's going on with you." 

"I can do that just fine." 

"You'll lie, I know you will." Asch said matter-of-factly, "I'm doing this for your own good." 

Luke muttered under his breath, "Doing it for my good my ass..." 

Ten minutes later Luke felt good enough to attempt to part ways with the porcelain throne and stood up and moved to the sink to brush his teeth. 

"The one thing I hate about throwing up is the taste it leaves in your mouth..." Luke said off-handedly. 

He rinsed his mouth out and moved to his room again to get dressed, Asch following him like a shadow. By the time he got dressed, brushed his hair, threw up again, brushed his teeth once more, and made his way downstairs (Asch still following), the doctor was just showing up. 

"Ah Luke, there you are, come over here." His mother, Suzanne beckoned him over, "This is Doctor Shu, he's going to be in charge of your check-up." 

"Nice to meet you Luke." Doctor Shu held his hand out. 

Luke shook his hand and introduced himself, as did Asch, and without further ado they moved to the sitting room and began the examination. The doctor checked over everything, leaving no stone unturned, to figure out what could be causing Luke's illness. 

"Hmm... Alright well everything seems to check out okay..." Doctor Shu said looking over his notes, "But there's one more test I would like you to take, I think I know what's wrong but I would like to make sure." 

"Okay. What test?" Luke asked, glancing to the side to see if Asch was still sitting next to him. He was getting nervous and his mother who usually calms him down was asked to leave by request of Asch. 

"Here take this to the bathroom and pee on the stick. Lay if flat for three minutes then come back here and show me." Doctor Shu handed Luke a small plastic stick and shooed him off to go do as he instructed. 

Asch couldn't see the stick that was handed over as it switched hands too quickly, but he was getting a bad feeling about this... 

Four minutes later Luke comes back and he holds out the small plastic stick for both the doctor and Asch to see, "What does the little pink plus mean?" 

Asch just about had a heart attack and Doctor Shu just nodded, "I thought as much." 

"Dreck, do you even understand what it is you're holding!?" Asch shouted walking over to him. 

Luke narrowed his eyes, "Would I be asking if I knew?" 

Asch face/palmed, "You're.... You're the biggest idiot I have EVER had the displeasure of knowing..." 

"Shut up Asch!" Luke turned to the doctor, "What does this mean?" 

The doctor cleared his throat and took the test to look at it closely, "Well it means my suspicions are confirmed. The illness you have been suffering from isn't really much of an illness as it is a side effect of sorts." 

Luke looks utter bewildered, "....What?" 

Asch groaned, "You're pregnant dipshit!" 

Luke went from bewildered to deer in the headlights, "........What?" 

"Ugh, I can't believe I share genetics with you." Asch pinched the bridge of his nose, "Much less that you're going to pass those genetics on to an innocent child." 

Luke turned once more to the doctor, "I'm sorry but... What? It's not true is it? Like, it's a joke isn't it?" 

"I'm afraid it's not a joke, you are indeed pregnant." The doctor adjusted his glasses, "Now I suggest you see an OB/GYN as soon as possible to see how the child is doing and how far along you are. I also will prescribe you some prenatal vitamins to take, you need to ensure you adjust your diet accordingly, no strenuous activity..." 

Everything the doctor was saying began to fade into the background as Luke tried to wrap his head around what he just learned. He's only sixteen, he can't be having a kid, he's not even mated yet, his father is going to skin him alive for this scandal, and Guy.... Oh shit, Guy.... What is he going to think of him now? Will he want it, is Luke going to be a single parent, an unmated Omega with a child. What if.... What if... Oh God he can't breath, this is too much to take in, he can't handle this he can't... 

"LUKE!"

Luke was startled out of his thoughts as Asch shook him and shouted his name, "Wh-What?" 

"Breath Luke...." Asch said calmly this time, "You were starting to hyperventilate." 

Luke took long calming breaths and sat down on one of the couches, "I..." 

"Don't say anything." Asch said kneeling down in front of Luke, "Doctor Shu left while you were blanking out, I got all the information you need and told him not to tell anyone, even mother and father." 

"Asch I..." Luke wasn't hearing anything, "I... I don't..." 

"Luke, calm down, freaking out about this now is not going to help you." 

Luke nodded and started to tear up, "I...I'm scared Asch..." 

Asch didn't say anything he just sat up on the couch next to his brother and wrapped an arm around him, letting his brother cry and vent about his fears. 

After about half an hour of that Luke had worn himself down and fell asleep so Asch carried him upstairs and to his bed. Asch sat at the edge of the bed for a few minutes, watching Luke sleep, thoughts swirling around in his head. He stood up and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Guy was about halfway through the day and he couldn't stop thinking about Luke long enough to pay attention to any of his classes. He was worried about the check-up and also the fact that he had almost mated him. Now, Guy has no reservations about mating Luke, but now is just not the best time for something like that. He's graduating this year, Luke is only sixteen, there's so much that could go wrong it's not even funny. 

He sighed as he sat out on the front steps of the school, contemplating whether or not he should just go check on Luke or not. That question was answered as soon as he saw the black Rolls Royce Phantom roll up to the curb in front of the school. Guy would know that car anywhere, it's the Fabre twins personal taxi car. 

Guy walked down the steps as Asch got out of the car noting the look on the older Fabre twins face. That's not good. 

"Asch, what's wrong? Is it something with Luke?" Guy asked worriedly, walking closer. 

He quickly realized how big of a mistake that was to get close to an angry Asch as a fist went flying into his face, knocking him back. 

"You filthy piece of worthless DRECK!" Asch shouted. 

"Asch?" Guy was genuinely confused, holding his cheek that Asch had punched (that's going to bruise, who knew Asch could punch so hard?). 

"You better take responsibility." Asch ground out grabbing Guy by the front of his T-shirt and dragging him over to the car and shoving him inside before getting in himself, "Back to the manor Ramdas." He ordered. 

"Asch, what is going on?" Guy asked seriously. 

"Shut up." Was the only answer he got. 

When they pulled up to the manor Asch got out and didn't even need to look back to know Guy was right behind him as he walked up to the front doors of the manor. He turned around to face Guy and he pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde. 

"You hurt Luke. I hurt your face." Was all he said before he turned around and walked inside, leading Guy through the familiar halls to Luke's room. 

Asch knocked and opened the door, "Hey dreck, wake up. I have some here who you need to talk to." 

Luke woke up groggily, sitting up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, his hair a mess. Guy thought it was adorable. Well he would have if he wasn't so confused as to what was happening. 

"Wazzhappenin'..." Luke asked sleepily as he yawned. 

"I said wake up!" Asch half heartedly shouted at his brother, "Gailardia is here." 

That woke Luke up, his whole body tensed and he could see the change in emotion, sleepy contentment to fear. 

"Luke, are you okay?" Guy asked stepping closer to where Luke was sitting, "What did the doctor have to say? Are you going to be okay?" 

Luke lowered his head, his body trembling, "Y-Yeah I'm fine..." 

Guy let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, that's good... Then..." He tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Why did Asch drag me here? He said I had to take responsibility, what is he talking about? Did I do something to get you sick?" 

Luke shook his head no, "I...I'm not sick.... Per say...." His voice got quieter and quieter. 

"Then what's wrong, I'm not understanding." Guy crossed his arms over his chest, slight irritation entering his voice. 

The tone didn't go unnoticed by Luke and he visibly flinched at it, which made Guy feel bad, but he wanted to know what was wrong and he wasn't getting any answers, only more confusion. Asch growled and stepped forward. 

"What the dreck is trying to say is, he's not sick." Asch explained, "He's pregnant." 

"ASCH!" Luke looked mortified. 

Well Guy wasn't expecting that at all, he stood there frozen in place. 

"...Preg...nant...?" Guy managed to get out, "...Are you serious...?" 

Luke nodded and lowered his head, "Yes... If you want to walk away from this, from me.... From us, I understand..." 

Guy walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed Luke's face and making him look at him. Guy had the most serious expression he's ever used and looked Luke straight in the eyes. 

"Is this a joke?" Guy asked. 

That upset Luke, "You think I would joke about something like this!? What kind of a person do you take me for!?" He shouted trying to push Guy away. 

"That doesn't answer my question, is this a joke?" Guy said, keeping a firm grip on Luke. 

"No, it's not!" Luke growled, "I'm carrying your kid in me right now." 

Guy kissed Luke so intensely, so lovingly, so sincerely... It threw Luke off guard. When they parted Guy was smiling from ear to ear and he pulled Luke into the tightest bear hug he could imagine. 

"Luke that's amazing!" Guy exclaimed, "I can't believe it!" 

"Wh-What?" Luke was so confused, "You're not angry?" 

"Why would I be angry, Luke I love you and you're having my child!" Guy didn't even attempt to hide how happy he was, "I couldn't be happier than I am right now!" 

"I'm having your child...?" Luke said out loud, like it was only hitting him now, a smile slowly spread over his face, "I'm having your child.... I'm having your child!" He was shouting now in excitement and hugged Guy as tight as he could. 

Guy lifted Luke up and started swinging him around, "I love you Luke!" 

"Hey hey hey!" Asch shouted, "Are you stupid!? Stop swinging him around he's carrying delicate cargo idiot!" 

Guy set Luke down and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry I just got really excited." 

Asch clicked his tongue, "Yeah well you have to be more careful if you want your kid to be born without problems. Though with a mother like this dreck, it's got points against it already..." 

"HEY!" Luke pouted. 

Guy laughed and nuzzled Luke close to him, his lips brushing over the scent gland at the base of Luke's neck, sending a shiver down the red heads spine. 

Asch made a gagging sound, "Alright I'm leaving before you two give me cancer." 

Luke stuck his tongue out at his twin and laughed, nothing could bring his mood down right now. Asch left, closing the door behind him and Guy lifted Luke up and laid him down gently on the bed. 

"You need rest, all this excitement has probably worn you out." Guy said with a smile as he lay down next to Luke, pulling him close. 

"No, not at all." Luke said as he yawned and clung to Guy like a koala to a tree. 

Guy laughed, "Yeah well you're going to sleep whether you want to or not I bet." 

"Shut up." There was no bite, no venom, no sarcasm, nothing. Just two words said before sleep took over. 

Guy smiled and got a little more comfortable and he too fell asleep.


	3. A Change of Pace and Mother Hens

When Luke woke up, Guy was gone and his alarm was blaring, but he couldn't be bothered to turn it off, he was too tired and he was slowly earning the trust of his bed, if he gets up now he will lose it for good.

"Holy Lorelei dreck!" Asch shouted, barging into his room, "Do you not hear your alarm going off!?"

Asch hit the snooze button and pulled the covers off Luke, "Get up!" 

Luke whined at his loss of heat and curled up into a ball, "Five more minutes..." 

Asch groaned and opened the curtains in the room, letting the sun shine in, "No, unfortunately today we go back to our normal lives and that means we go to school, get up." 

Asch left and Luke rolled over to his other side and glared out the window, "....Stupid sun." 

He sat up and stretched waiting there for a moment to see if he was going to be sick and deeming that he didn't feel that sick at the moment he got up and started getting dressed. He started pulling on his pants when he noticed something, they didn't fit like they used to. That is to say he could still wear them, they were just a tad too tight to be really comfortable. He turned to the side and pulled his shirt off so he could look at himself in the full length mirror he had. If he looked closely enough he did have a tiny bump, but he had to really be looking for it to notice it. Strange how such a small bump could make his clothes fit differently. 

He sighed and pulled on his button up and pulled a tan cardigan on over it. He put on his red Chuck Taylors and grabbed his bag and went downstairs to wait for Asch and Ramdas. Surprisingly he was down before Asch. As he was waiting in the kitchen when the nausea started setting in more and he groaned, and here he thought it would be a good day. 

When Asch walked into the kitchen to grab his lunch he was greeted by the sight of his younger brother puking into the trash can. 

"...Lovely." Asch said as he walked around his brothers convulsing body to get to the fridge, he grabbed his lunch and turned around to stare at his brother, "Are you going to be done any time soon, we need to get going." 

Luke flipped his brother off as he started dry heaving, Asch made a gagging face and left the kitchen. Five minutes later they were on their way to school. 

"Are you going to be able to make it through classes without having to leave every five minutes to puke?" Asch asked on the ride over. 

"I'll find out today." Luke said flipping through messages on his phone. 

"You're not doing anything in gym by the way." Asch said staring out his window at the passing scenery. 

"What? That's the only class I'm passing!" Luke said, "I can't just not do it!" 

"You're more concerned for your class which you can get a note to be excused from over your growing child." Asch turned to look at Luke who just sputtered and told him to shut up. 

Luke turned away and leaned against his door and Asch didn't miss the smile on his brothers face as he placed a hand over his stomach. Asch watched him for a few more seconds before looking out his window again, sighing. 

When they got to school Asch grabbed his and Luke's bags, "Sit there for a second." 

Luke looked confused but did as he was told, watching as Asch got out of the car and walked around to his side and opened the door for him. Luke looked confused and slightly offended at the same time. 

"I'm not an invalid or anything I can open my own door and carry my own bag..." Luke said getting out of the car. 

"Don't complain, I'm exerting my rights of the brother law." Asch said a faint embarrassed blush on his cheeks. 

Luke just gaped at him, "...I thought you didn't believe in the brother law." 

"Just shut up and let me do this." Asch said turning around and walking towards the school. 

Luke followed, still confused and slightly scared now. Guy met them at the top of the steps and instantly pulled Luke into a hug. 

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked, grabbing Luke's bag from Asch and carrying it in as they all walked inside, Asch holding the door open for Luke. 

"Fine enough I was a little sick this morning, but I'm fine now." Luke was getting suspicious they were up to something, "Are you guys okay? You're acting weird."

"We're fine," Guy said smiling, "You're just imagining things." 

The two older boys walked closely on either side of Luke ensuring no one bumped into him or ran into him.

"Uh... You guys are kind of crowding me." Luke stated, "And you two are definitely acting weird." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." They both said at the same time. 

Luke narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Right..." 

As they approached the two brothers' classroom Luke turned to Guy and held his hand out, "Can I have my bag now?" He asked in slight annoyance. 

Asch grabbed it from Guy, "Once we're inside and sitting down you can." Without waiting for a reaction Asch walked into the classroom. 

Luke let out a frustrated growl, "Okay you two are starting to annoy me, seriously."

Guy only look slightly apologetic, "Sorry, but I really don't know why, we're not doing anything." 

"See and that annoys me even more because I know you're lying through your teeth right now asshole." Luke pouted, "Whatever, I'll see you at lunch." 

He turned around and walked into the classroom and Guy just chuckled to himself before heading off to his own class. Inside the room, Luke sat down at his desk behind Asch, seeing his books and such were already set out and his bag was set neatly in the holding rack under his chair. Luke could feel his irritation rising steadily and he glared at the back of Asch's head. 

At that moment, Jade walked in and he looked around the room, eyes falling on the Fabre twins, "Ah you're both here today, good, see me after class I have your quizzes to hand back." He said and turned to the board and started writing out the class' itinerary. 

Luke blinked, there was no witty or sarcastic remark, no scathing comment on how he's a terrible student and now bringing his brother down a dark road to delinquency for making them both absent yesterday, nothing. He didn't know whether that was good or bad. The class passed with little more than a slightly sarcastic remark about certain peoples grades and that was it, the class was dismissed by the bell and Luke and Asch gathered their things and went up to the front to speak to Jade. 

"Your tests as promised." Jade said, handing them their quizzes, "Oh, Luke, do return here after school, don't think I forgot about the rest of your detention." 

Luke sighed, "Right..." 

Jade shooed them away and the two began walking to their next class. Luke looked at his quiz and was irritated at the big bold F written at the top. He glanced at Asch's quiz and no surprise saw an A at the top. 

"I feel like you stole all the smarts in the gene pool during our conception." Luke said shoving the piece of paper into his bag. 

"That or I just use the brain I was born with and studied." Asch said, neatly sliding his test into the pages of his health book. 

They stopped at their lockers to switch books and right as they were about to head to their next class, Luke felt nausea hit him like a ton of bricks, he covered his mouth and ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, making it just in time to throw up in the trash can. He wasn't fast enough to make it to a stall. 

Asch walked into the bathroom after him and sighed, "Your timing with this is terrible, we're going to be late to our next class." 

Luke coughed and looked up at Asch, "Shut up, it's not like I can control this and I didn't ask you to follow me around, if you're so concerned about missing class then go." 

"No can do." Asch said, "I have to keep an eye on you."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Luke rinsed his mouth out and they hurried off to their next class, barely making it in time and Luke slept through the whole thing, only waking up when the bell rang. Finally when lunch rolled around they walked into the cafeteria and met up with Guy at their usual table. 

"Whoever called it morning sickness deserves to be lynched." Luke said as he picked his sandwich apart, not feeling to hungry, or rather the sight of his sandwich made him nauseas all over again, "It's all day with this..." 

Guy laughed, "Well it kind of sucks you have it so often, but hopefully it goes away soon." 

"I second that, people are going to start asking questions if they keep seeing rush to the bathroom every five minutes." Asch said watching Luke dissect his food, "Instead of playing mad scientist with your lunch how about you actually eat it?" 

"No, just looking at it makes me want to puke." Luke said his face scrunching up slightly as he pushes it away from him finally. 

"You need to eat though," Guy said, "How is the baby going to get the necessary nutrients it needs if it's mother won't eat to feed it?" 

Luke looked at Guy and narrowed his eyes, "You don't hold back sometimes, you know that?" 

Guy just smiled innocently at him, "I don't know what you mean." 

"Okay, well I'm not eating this," Luke poked his sandwich for emphasis, "Because, again, it's making me sick just thinking of letting it sit in my stomach." 

"But it's turkey," Asch stated, eyeing Luke closely, "You love turkey."

"Well now it's making me sick so don't remind me." Luke pouted. 

"How about we switch then?" Guy said taking the sandwich and placing his canister of soup in front of the red head, "It's tomato." 

Luke eyed it warily and picked it up and unscrewed the lid, smelling it and tasting it. After a moment he deemed it okay and downed the whole thing. 

Guy laughed, "I guess that means it was okay?" 

Asch watched in mild disgust as his brother downed his soup and handed him a napkin after seeing the thick soup line along his upper lip. 

Luke wiped his mouth off and nodded, "It's the only thing I've eaten today so of course it's good." 

"That's all you've had?" Guy said in mild surprise, "You really do need to eat then." 

Guy passed a bread roll and an orange he had with his lunch to Luke and Asch set half of his tuna sandwich and granola bar in front of him as well. Luke looked at the two of them and then down at the food, then back up to them. 

"You can't expect me to eat all of that." Luke said in disbelief. 

The other two teens just slid the food closer to Luke and said nothing. 

"I'm not eating all of that." Luke said stubbornly, "You guys are crazy." 

"Dreck, you need to eat if you want a healthy baby." Asch said, grabbing the sandwich and trying to shove it in his brothers mouth, "So eat the food already!" 

"I don't want to!" Luke said trying to swat Asch's hand away, "Seriously, stop it!" 

"I'll stop it when you eat!" 

"I'm not eating it!" 

"EAT."

"I said NO!"

Guy just laughed nervously, "You guys are creating a scene...." 

The two brothers stopped and glanced around at the people watching them and they stopped what they were doing and put their heads down in embarrassment. 

"You still need to eat." Asch said quietly, lest people over hear.

"I can't possibly eat it all." Luke replied stubbornly, "My pants aren't fitting as it is, I don't need to speed up the fattening process..." 

"Is that what you're worried about?" Asch asked in annoyance, "You're going to gain weight no matter what, you're creating life in your womb, it's going to grow and expand. I doubt you eating a little more is really going to matter." 

"Wow, can you be any more embarrassing with the speech?" Luke said sarcastically, "And if I eat some of it will you get off my back about it?" 

"Eat two of the four items and I'll be satisfied." Asch leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Luke groaned and chose the orange and granola bar, slowly nibbling on them just to spite Asch who seemed to find his slow eating annoying. 

"You're being irritatingly spiteful." Asch growled. 

Luke stuck his tongue out at his brother, "At least I'm eating, right?" He said with a level of snark Jade would be proud of.

Guy sighed, watching the two brothers start another (much quieter) argument. Luke eventually finished eating, Asch seemed satisfied and when the bell rang they once again bid good bye to Guy and then started heading towards the locker rooms to change for gym. 

"Remember what I said earlier." Asch said, "No exerting yourself."

Luke groaned, switching his shirts, "I didn't think you were being totally serious..." 

"Why would I not be?" Asch threw a look at his brother as he finished changing, "You can't take any chances now." 

"Okay, well how about you back off a little and let me make my own decisions?" Luke closed his locker, having finished changing as well, "Ever since we found out that I'm...You know...." Luke motioned to his stomach, "You've been treating me like I'm suddenly incapable of taking care of myself, you and Guy both." 

"I don't know what you mean." Asch said, claiming ignorance as they made their way inside the gymnasium. 

"I'm right and you know it, you and Guy are seriously starting to tick me off," Luke huffed taking his usual seat, "You guys are smothering me like...." 

Luke stopped mid-sentence as realization came over him. Asch gave him a strange look as he took his seat. Luke sat there going through the days events in his head, spacing out as he did so. Asch waved his hand in front of his brothers face and jumped slightly in surprise as Luke suddenly grabbed his wrist and turned to stare at him. 

"Are you two mother hen-ing me?" Luke hissed out, "You are aren't you!" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Asch said as he pulled his arm back. 

"Are you serious?" Luke said in disbelief, "You're going to treat me like a child?" 

"You are one dreck." Asch deadpanned. 

Before Luke could continue the argument, Van walked in and their class began. Luckily today was just more stretches, simple things that Luke could do without Asch throwing him the stink-eye, which Luke wouldn't have cared about because, screw Asch and his mother hen-ing and his treating him like a child and, and, and, just UGH. 

Luke was getting more and more irritated as the class went on thinking about Guy and Asch treating him like a child that can't take care of himself suddenly, it's not like much has changed. Well, okay something major has changed, but that's not the point. He was an adult dammit and he can take care of himself like one like he's been doing before he ever found out he was pregnant. Sure he just has to be a little more careful and eat a little more, but it's not like it's rocket science, just... A change of pace. That gave Guy and Asch no rights to mother hen him like they have been though. 

When the bell rang Luke made a dash for the locker room to change before Asch could keep up, easy enough when he's always been the more athletic of the two. He changed quickly and left before Asch could finish even changing shirts. He rushed to his next class and sat down, ignoring Asch when he walked in and sat next to him. 

"Are you really going to throw a hissy fit over this?" Asch asked incredulously, "This is only proving my point of you being a child." 

Luke was very proud of himself for not turning and ripping his brothers head off. Class started and the teacher stood up at the front and said that there would be a new student joining the class today and the door opened up and a slender girl with long light brown hair walked in. She stood at the front, hair falling over one of her sapphire blue eyes. 

"This is Mystearica Grants, she's transferring over from our sister school in Yulia City," The teacher explained, "Treat her nicely and give her a warm welcome." 

Luke observed the new girl, noticing how she gave off that cool chick attitude but it was offset by her lacy white layered shirt, long teal skirt, and cheagle shaped backpack. What a weird girl. 

"Alright, there's a seat open next to Luke so please take your seat now and we'll get class started." 

The girl walked over and sat next to Luke and he doesn't know what it was but her perfume or whatever, but she was wearing something that smelled terrible and was so strong, Luke coughed a little from it, he covered his nose and mouth with the front of his cardigan to keep himself from inhaling anymore of the terrible smell. The girl looked over and gave him an odd look. 

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. 

Luke nodded and looked over to Asch and whispered, "Hey do you smell how strong her perfume is?" He glanced back to see if the new girl overheard (he wasn't really paying attention to her name), seeing that she didn't, he turned back to Asch, "It smells awful..."

"One, I thought you were mad at me and not talking to me," Asch said without looking up from where he was writing something down, "And two, I don't smell a thing, you're imagining things." 

Luke glared at his brother and sat back straight in his seat, keeping his face covered, but it wasn't really helping, the smell was starting to permeate through his cardigan and he coughed again. He attempted to subtly wave the smell away and he glanced over at the girl and saw she was staring at him again like he was an alien from outer space. 

"Wh-what are you looking at?" He was already irritated from earlier so being stared at by a stranger like that was just going to piss him off more. 

She shook her head, "Nothing." 

Luke scoffed and crossed his arms over on his desk and laid his head down on them, creating a cocoon for himself, this causing him to doze off a little after about a minute or so. Asch looked over at him and sighed as he tapped his pen on his notebook, he raised his other hand to get the teachers attention. 

"Yes Asch?" The teacher asked. 

"Luke isn't feeling well, may I take him to the nurses office?" He asked. 

"Hm? Of course, by all means." She nodded and continued with her lecture. 

Asch gathered his and Luke's things and shook Luke fully awake, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him to his feet and dragging him out of the classroom, getting a hallway pass from the teacher on his way out. 

Instead of going to the nurses office however, Asch took Luke out to the quad and sat him down on one of the benches. 

"What was that about Asch?" Luke asked confused. 

"You looked like you were about to be sick and then you passed out on your desk." Asch explained, "Am I not supposed to worry when that happens?" 

"I wasn't going to be sick!" Luke defended himself, "It was that girls perfume or something it smelled really bad..." 

"I still don't know what you're talking about, I didn't smell anything so it couldn't have been that strong." 

"Well you weren't the one sitting next to her!" 

"Be that as it may you still looked like you needed fresh air." 

"You're doing it again." Luke crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Doing what?" Asch asked, irritated. 

"Mother hen-ing me." 

"Give that up already, I'm going to worry about you one way or another so just suck it up and accept it." Asch said, placing his hands on his hips. 

"No, you're treating me like I'm a kid and I'm not!" Luke raised his voice, standing up, "I can take care of myself just fine like I did before!" 

"Calm down dreck, there's no point in getting worked up over this," Asch really was not in the mood for this, "If it bugs you that much, I'll back off, but don't think Gailardia will, it's his child just as much as it is yours." 

Luke groaned and sat back down, "You two are just the worst, I swear..." 

Asch didn't respond, he just shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to his brother. They sat there in silence for a good little while before Asch spoke up. 

"This is weird." He said. 

Luke looked at his brother, perplexed, "What is?" 

"...You." Asch said slowly as if he was trying to find the right words to explain, "I never imagined you would be the first to have a child out of the two of us..." 

Luke thought it over for a minute and looked up at the sky, "To be honest I'm still getting used to the idea of having a kid, it's a scary thought to think it's real." He looked down at the ground, "But... Whether I want to accept it or not it's happening I guess and I just have to get used to it." 

"Does it feel weird?" Asch asked looking at his brother, "The baby I mean." 

"I don't really feel anything right now, I mean besides the sickness and exhaustion I don't feel any different." Luke explain, "My pants are a little tight but I don't really look any bigger either, it's frustrating." 

Asch laughed, "Just wait, you're going to be as big as a whale eventually." 

Luke glared half heartedly at his brother and punched his arm lightly, "Don't be a jerk!" 

"It's true though." Asch said with a smirk on his face, "You'll be big enough to have your own gravitational pull." 

Luke laughed at that one, "You don't hold back do you?" 

"Not when you've been a diva all day." 

"Yeah whatever, like you don't act like a diva ever." 

"No, I don't, I'm perfect remember?" Asch said haughtily. 

Luke and Asch had a good laugh over that one, "I missed this..." Luke said after they calmed down. 

"Missed what?" It was Asch's turn to be confused now. 

"Laughing with you like this," Luke said, "Ever since we started high school you've been really distant and serious and it's depressing to be honest." 

"Well I can't just sit around and be a kid forever like you." Asch replied, "One of us has to grow up and lead the family once father is forced to stand down, as the older twin I have to take over that role." 

"Yeah, but it's like you're an entirely different person." Luke tried to explain. 

"Nothing gold can stay..." Asch said, "Nothing is going to remain the same forever, now more than ever you need to grow up and realize that." 

Luke nodded and sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." 

The bell rang and the two of them got up and headed to their next class, Luke felt like a million gald after spending time with Asch and made it through the rest of the day without any incidents and as he was putting his books in his locker at the end of the day he remembered something and hit his head on his locker door after he closed it. Asch looked at him oddly. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I have the rest of my detention..." Luke said, "I don't want to go, I hate that teacher."

"Too bad, get going." Asch said, swatting Luke on the back of his head, "I'll tell Gailardia to wait for you." 

"Yeah yeah and you can call him Guy you know." Luke pouted as he started walking away. 

"I don't feel like it." Asch said walking off in the opposite direction. 

Luke headed off to Jade's classroom, his fingers crossed that there would be no more awkward situations. He didn't hear any voices when he approached the door so he took that as a good sign, he walked in and.... No one was there. 

"Are you serious!?" Luke shouted to the empty room. 

He walked a few feet more into the room and looked around for any signs of Jade and didn't see any, glancing at the board he saw something written on it. A message to him telling him to sit down and shut up and that Jade would be back shortly. Luke's eye twitched a little and he grudgingly sat down in the back corner seat, grumbling under his breath. 

True to the message, Jade walked in about fifteen minutes later, though he did not look like his usual pristine image. His shirt was messed up, his hair looked ruffled, and he was adjusting his glasses when he walked in. 

"I apologize for not being here when you got here, but an urgent matter came up that I had to deal with." Jade explained, straightening himself up.

"What the hell happened that would mess you up like that?" Luke asked, though he wasn't sure he really wanted an answer. 

"There it is again," Jade smiled his usual smile, "The voice of a naughty prying student who wants more detention." 

Luke shut up right away and Jade seemed pleased with that. 

"Now for your detention this time we're going to do something a little different," Jade said, pulling out two stacks of paper, "See I have these study guides I need stapled together but in my old age my fingers just don't work like they used to." 

"You don't even look that old..." Luke said to more to himself than Jade. 

"Is that whisper you asking for another day in my wonderful company?" 

"Ah, no sir..."

"Good, now pull up a chair over here." Jade said, gesturing to the front of his desk. 

Luke did as he was told and Jade moved around to the other side, sitting in his own chair, "Now all you have to do is take page one, put it over page two and staple it together, certainly even a mediocre student like you can manage that." 

"Permission to speak freely?" Luke asked. 

"Granted." 

"Are you always a condescending asshole like this or did you just wake up this morning and decide you were going to put a stick up your ass and say fuck it?" 

"Well if you must know it's none of your business." Jade said as he pulled out a notebook and started writing something in it, "Now get to work, you have an hour to get this done." 

Luke sighed and started working on putting the guides together, "That didn't answer my question..." 

"I gave you permission to speak freely, I didn't agree to answer your question." 

"Snarky asshole...." Luke muttered. 

If Jade heard the comment he didn't show he had, he just continued what he was doing and he and Luke sat in complete silence for about twenty minutes. Luke's hand was getting sore and the tick tock of the clock and the sound of the stapler was so monotone and loud in the silence it was annoying. 

"Ah, I almost forgot," Jade said suddenly, surprising Luke at the sudden sound, "How are you feeling?" 

"Huh?" Luke tilted his head to the side in confusion, "I feel fine, why?" 

"Do tell me at your age you're not already developing dementia and forgot the reason why you had to come back to serve out the rest of your detention." Jade sighed in a total condescending manner, "I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from you, are you still sick or not?" 

Luke huffed at the insults thrown his way, "I'm not sick." 

"Ah I see," Jade smiled looking back down at his notebook, "And how far along are you?" 

"I don't know yet, I need to see a doctor--" Luke stopped himself realizing what he was saying, back tracking quickly, "I-I mean, um, I don't know what you mean!" 

He laughed nervously and Jade just gave him the most knowing smile he's ever seen. 

"Luke, did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Jade said adjusting his glasses, "I am the HEALTH teacher after all, your symptoms were blatantly obvious to me." 

"Oh yeah..." Luke looked embarrassed at having not remembered that, "Well no one is supposed to know..." 

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Jade said simply, "Cross my heart and hope to die." He said signing a cross over his heart with his index finger. 

"You don't have a heart." Luke deadpanned, "Some one like you just has a chasm of dark space that just sucks all happiness and joy into it to let it fester and die."

"Such a sharp tongue on you, tsk, tsk," Jade wagged his finger back and forth, "I certainly hope that doesn't rub off onto your offspring."

"How did you know though?" Luke asked, "I mean I was only sick in front of you once and I doubt you see a lot of pregnant omegas at this school." 

"I think you seem to forget that I have a life outside the classroom and again, I am the health teacher here, I should hope I know about these things otherwise what kind of an educator would I be?" 

"A pretty poor one?" Luke answered, unsurely. 

"Exactly, and if you haven't seen a doctor yet, you really should get on that," Jade advised, "The sooner you know about things the better off you'll be, you're young your body is still developing as well and to be creating life inside you while you yourself are still growing is a risky thing, both for you and the child." 

Luke looked like a deer caught in the headlights right now, he wasn't used to Jade being so nice. Normally all he would ever hear from the man is snide, sarcastic, or snarky remarks, always belittling him or insulting him. So to hear advice to help him from Jade is... Strange. 

"Oh come now, don't look at me like that," Jade sighed, "I can do nice things when I want to." 

"Are you still the same teacher that loves to give me F's for the sake of seeing my GPA fall into the pits of hell?" 

"First, I am the same person and two, do recall that I want you to succeed because if you don't you ruin my perfect record of successful students." Jade gave Luke a dark smile, "I don't think you want to know what will happen to you should you ruin my perfect record because you can't study right or pay attention to lectures." 

A shiver ran down Luke's spine and he felt a pang of fear for all of a second. Jade continued to smile and Luke just busied himself by stapling papers together again. He managed to get them all stapled together by the time his detention was over and when Jade shooed him away (after thanking him for his help), Luke was walking down the hall towards the front of the school when he heard it. 

Singing.

Good singing at that coming from the music room. He walked over quietly, peeking into the room to see who it was and was shocked to see it was the new girl from earlier. She had the most amazing voice, in Luke's opinion, so he stood by the door and listened. She hadn't noticed him as she moved around in a small dance, gracefully moving in time and tempo with her song. When she finished singing Luke was so amazed he started clapping, surprising the girl. 

"H-How long have you been there?" She asked, her face turning red from embarrassment. 

"Not that long, but you sing really well." Luke said honestly. 

She looked away, "N-not really, but thank you." 

"Hey come on, have a little confidence," Luke smiled brightly at her, "I wish I could sing like that, maybe then I'd have one redeeming quality to my name." 

That made the girl giggle, "I bet you have many good qualities to call your own." 

Luke shrugged, "Maybe." 

She smiled and tilted her head slightly looking at Luke, "Don't I have a class with you?" 

"Yeah, you sit right next to me actually, sorry but I don't actually remember your name." Luke said apologetically. 

"I'm Mystearica Grants, but you can just call me Tear." She said walking over to offer a handshake. 

The smell of her perfume, however, was still really strong and Luke had to cover his face quickly, coughing a little. She stopped in tracks and looked at him worriedly. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Y-Yeah I just, uh, have a really sensitive nose, you know?" He replied, his voice muffled by his cardigan, "You're perfume is just really strong or something..." 

"Oh, sorry," She apologized, "My brother always complains saying I use to much, I guess he was right." 

"Yeah just a little." Luke said trying to wave the smell away. 

Right then the door opened and Guy peeked in, "Luke are you-- Oh you are in here, I thought I heard your voice." 

"Ah, Guy, sorry I left you waiting didn't I?" Luke said as Guy came over and hugged him. 

"Well when you didn't show up when you were supposed to, I went to your classroom and your teacher said you left already so I got a little worried and came looking for you." Guy explained.

"Sorry I got a little side-tracked." Luke said turning to look at Tear. 

Guy hadn't noticed her before but seeing her he smiled, "Oh hey, I didn't notice you there, I'm Guy Cecil." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tear." She moved forward to offer her hand once more only to be run away from again. 

Guy let out a half scream and ran to the far corner of the room away from Tear, "S-Stay away!" 

Luke laughed a little, "Guy has a fear of women, surprising he can even come to school with a phobia like that but..." 

"O-Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry..." Tear apologized (there seemed to be a lot of that happening right now). 

"It's not your fault, you don't have to apologize, but anyways," Luke said sending a smile her way, "We have to get going, it was nice to meet you." 

Tear nodded and smiled, "Same to you." 

Guy and Luke headed to the door before Luke turned around, "Oh and keep singing, you have a gift." 

Tear blushed and looked surprised, "I-I will... Again, thank you." 

Luke waved and followed Guy out the door and down the hall to the front of the school, Guy grabbing Luke's bag and carrying it. Luke decided he was in too much of a good mood right now to argue with him about acting like a mother hen. 

He slipped his hand into Guy's as they walked and he smiled, today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
